


A SG Reunion

by FalseProphet (Batmanthegroomer)



Category: Transformers, Transformers: More than Meets the Eye, Transformers: Shattered Glass
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-13
Updated: 2013-04-13
Packaged: 2017-12-08 07:55:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/758948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batmanthegroomer/pseuds/FalseProphet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well, what a coincidence!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A SG Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> Some SG inspired Fortress Maximus and Overlord for anon on Tumblr.
> 
> Time Period: Post War, months after the departure of the Lost Light.
> 
> This is humorous.

The ship’s alarms caused an unwelcome ringing in his audios. He reached up and clamped one hand over an audio, grimacing. He other hand was being gnawed upon by the small, aggressive Autobot in his grip. The orange psychiatrist seemed determined to chew through Overlord’s fingers.

It was Autobots like this one that made the Phase Sixer question his alignment. The Autobots spoke to his hard-to-repress violent outbursts but he was, deep down in his spark, a Decepticon.

Overlord turned a corner and his optics grew wide. How in all of the universe had he stumbled upon this coincidence?

“Fortress Maximus!” The Phase Sixer called down the hall. “You old glitch!”

Fortress Maximus looked up. The struggling Decepticon in his arms saw the distraction as an opportunity for escape. A spark crushing squeeze to his mid-section put that hope to rest.

“Well, if it isn’t ol’ tantrums! The only Decepticon worth a damn!” Fortress turned and stalked down the hall.

Overlord picked up his pace eagerly. He held out a hand as they neared but Fortress Maximus shook his helm. The Phase Sixer laughed as he was pulled into a one-armed embrace.

“It’s good to see you, Max! I didn’t know you were on this ship.”

“Ah I wasn’t, not originally. I’m a stray they picked up. What are /you/ doing here?”

“Honestly? I don’t remember! I was locked up down in the basement for Primus knows how long. I’m about to tear my way through these Autobot villains though, true Tantrum style. You in?”

“Aw, man, you know I’d love to join you but I’m indisposed at the moment. PRADA and all.” Fortress Maximus wiggled the Decepticon in his hand. He earned a squeak.

“That’s a damn shame. We’ll have to catch up later, though, they’re calling my name.”

“Right, right. Don’t let me hold you back! Good luck you soft-aft Decepticon!”

“You too, Autobot brute!”

Fortress Maximus waved and watched as Overlord continued down the hallway. He sighed as a scream bubbled up from the adjacent hallway.

“There goes a good mech. Man. What are the odds?”

The Decepticon in his hand groaned.


End file.
